


She's just a kid

by Argonds



Category: Prisoner (TV), Prisoner: Cell Block H, Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 06:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argonds/pseuds/Argonds
Summary: A look at Bea Smith's character (Cell Block H). Mentions of character deaths. Might look at other characters in the future from Cell Block and Wentworth.





	She's just a kid

**Author's Note:**

> Watching through Cell Block H on YouTube and currently on episode 342. I've seen spoilers for the series as whole so I know most of what's going to happen. Anyway! This is a look into Bea Smith's character mostly. Mention of character deaths in the series. Wrote this on my phone so it's likely not going to be particularly'good' because I haven't gone through it at all.

"They keep getting younger by the day!" complained Lizzie loudly. 

"Everyone's younger than you Lizzie." joked Bea softly with a smirk on her face and a cigarette in between her fingers. 

Yet....

A lot of them were young and each day Bea found it harder and harder to ignore each new prisoner that came through especially the kids. 

It was funny. 

They weren't kids exactly some were in their twenties and should be able to look after themselves yet she couldn't ignore how young and beat up most of them seemed.

It was hard to ignore her need to mother them and she did her best to stop herself from getting emotional attach but some slipped through her walls.

They all slipped through her walls.

If she didn't laugh she would cry. 

She could see Debbie in each kid that walked through.

She always tried her best not to show how broken she felt and how broken she had become through it all but it was becoming harder and harder.

Paddy.....

She should of done more.

She should of tried better to protect her. Paddy might of been tough but she was still a child in her eyes.

Then there was Donna.

A stupid little drug addict. 

Someone else she couldn't protect at all but worse of all someone she pushed away because she just couldn't take it.

She couldn't take losing someone to drugs again.

She couldn't lose Debbie again.

Being stuck in prison was one thing but forever being stuck with a bunch of kids who reminded her of Debbie was the worse.

It never stopped and sometimes she wished she could forget them but sometimes she couldn't.

"Have you seen much of Steve?"

Bea tried her best to ignore Pow-faces question to Meg but she couldn't.

She missed him.

It was hard losing a good screw but it wasn't just that. It could never be that simple.

Sandy Edwards....

Oh she messed up big time with that one. 

She should of done more.

She should of done something.

Putting the Doc on trial didn't mean that Sandy would suddenly reappear and shout 'surprise' at them.

Nothing would cure her guilt over Sandy's death but sometimes she would dream that Sandy did get away and wasn't killed.  No one found her body after all but she knew deep down what had happened.

She could only hope it was a quick death.

Bea sighed as she watched Erica walk into the room. Pissed off again.

It was only upon hearing Max's name did she feel herself becoming enraged. That kid...

Max wasn't tough at all.  

Bea could see that and could see that Max's bark was much more worse than her bite.

Was she happy with Max at the moment? No.

She hated when others caused trouble without her knowledge or say so but she hated it more when others decided to pick and bully on children.

Nola was going to get.

The pain of Paddy's death was still raw and combined with the sudden fear for Max's life she knew that she needed to act fast and teach that bitch a lesson.

**Author's Note:**

> I might expand this into a series of small one shots looking at characters from Cell Block H and the remake Wentworth. I'm also open to prompts and/or requests.


End file.
